This invention relates broadly to scuba (self contained under water breathing apparatus) and more particularly to a bubble silencer to greatly minimize the obscuring noise generated by a driver's exhaust bubbles as they issue past his face. This bubble silencer was designed to be used with the tapered tube impedance matching underwater voice communicator described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 636,327, filed on even date herewith.
A major problem to the understandable perception of even quite loud underwater voice sounds is the noise of exhalation bubbles issuing from each driver's breathing regulator. That these bubbles normally pass the face, still generating some noise as they grow and coalesce, is a further disturbance to the sense of hearing of each individual diver.